Several short-range communication protocols have been developed to provide wireless communication between electronic devices, such as near-field communication (NFC), Bluetooth™ (BT), Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), etc. Short-range communication protocols each operate in predetermined frequencies and generally have a predetermined power configured to provide short-range transmission. For example, BT operates substantially in the 2400-2483.5 MHz range within the ISM 2.4 GHz frequency band. As another example, BLE is a modified form of BT communication that remains in sleep mode except when a connection is initiated. As yet another example, NFC provides communication in a 13.56 MHz band (as defined by ISO/IEC standard 18092).
Current TX frontends are configured to optimize one of a high-power transmission or a low-power transmission. For example, high-power frontends provide poor power efficiency for low-power signals, such as BLE signals. Simultaneously, low-power frontends designed to optimize power efficiency of low-power signals, such as BLE signals, cannot provide output power for standard high-power transmission. Current solutions provide optimization of only one of two possible operating modes, low-power or high-power.